Hand In Hand
by Yort the third
Summary: After a string of disappearances of students and teachers at the school, a girl named Hatsune Miku decides to investigate after her own friend goes missing and vows to solve this mystery. With the help of a girl named Kagamine Rin who also lost her brother, the two in-bark on their mission to find them all. Can Miku really solve the case?


_**It's been a week since the disappearances started**_

…

An hour has passed since the chime of the school bell echoed among the halls, all the students as well as my friends have long bolted out the doors. Probably either kicking back at home, or hanging out together under the clear skies.

Unlike them, I choose to stay back here in the wasteland of empty chairs and desks; jumper hung over the back of my seat, leaving me in my button up long sleeve shirt to combat the ranging heat that invaded this spacious room thanks to the air conditioning being switched off for the day.

Only a bag of chips and soda being my subsistence. I scan over the many pictures and news article clippings laid before me. Since last mouth, a raising amount of disappearances of both students and teachers has suffered. None have been found; no known patten has emerged for the police to follow; and certainly no suspect has been linked to them.

One of these unfortunate souls is my best friend from grade school, Teto. It's been three days we parted ways after school. Since then her parents have heard no signs of her; she has made no posts online and hasn't answered any of my calls.

 _ **She would never do anything like this**_

So to find out what happened to my friend, I've decided to conduct my own investigation to find not only her, but the rest of the missing people and bring them back home to their families.

Branding a sigh, I take another sip of my beverage and focus my efforts on an article about a spike, blonde haired boy named Kagamine Len. According to the info on him, this boy was actually quite popular here at school, many of the students vouching for his kind and outgoing nature.

It also states here that it was his sister who reported his disappearance, testifying that her parents and him were having a dispute before they suddenly grabbed him, threw him into their car and drove off; never seeing them again.

Hmm. Could it be that the disappearances are the work of Mr and Ms Kagamine? If that's the case, then that leaves the question-

 _ **What is their motive**_

"...That's my brother."

Breaking me out of deep concentration, a soft; sweet voice danced along my left ear. I lift my head and turn to the source of the voice. Moving a bit of my teal hair out of my sight, I see a small girl from the lower class looking at my notes. Hair was blonde and short, wearing a black bow probably to give a sense of identity (No different to the ribbon wrapped around my hair) and the standard white dress uniform us girls could choose to wear.

"Hello," I greeted with a smile and bow, taking note she was letting of a pleasant orange sent, most likely from a brand of perfume. "It's nice to met you. I'm Hatsune Miku."

"Kagamine Rin," she responded. Blue eyes never leaving the notes that I decided to rest my hand upon.

Seeing that she could get as focused as me, I tilted my head to the side, taking a proper look at her facial features. Her face was really rounded and quite smooth; even the tiny dimples dotted about added to her beauty. "So you said that this boy is your brother?" I decided to jump back to that topic and tap the picture, seeing as her neutral gaze seemed glued to that.

Showing an extended blink, Rin stayed on that picture, barley changing her outlook."...Yes. That's him," it took a second, but she did answer and even looked over my way, giving me the chance to get a better look at her. "Can I ask why you have a picture of him? In fact," she glimpsed to the pictures once more before facing me again. "You seem to have pics of a lot of people on your desk. Do you like taking photos of strangers?" her head tilted; aqua eyes full of inquire.

I couldn't help but snicker at such an innocent reply. "Not to worry, I'm not some sort of stalker," my mood soon turned sombre, heart dropping with a puff of air escaping me, preparing to explain this mess littered throughout my desk. "Have you heard about the people going missing at our school?"

She shook her head. "No. I only know about my brother... I'm guessing he's a part of this isn't he?"

"Sadly...I think so," witnessing this sweet girl's expression take a sudden drop forced me to look away. Cute girls don't deserve to suffer such sadness. "To keep this brief. These people here," I gestured the photos. "Have all gone missing this past mouth, all victims are students and teachers for reasons the police can't figure out. So I've decided to investigate the case myself."

"I'm guessing you believe my parents may be the ones behind this?" that question made me freeze in place. I bite my tongue, wanting to hit myself for not realising who I was talking to. "It's alright," my sights drew back to her once she added that, seeing her share a weak smile and sunk lids. "I don't want to, but after they took my brother away, I can't help but believe the same thing."

Poor thing. I wonder just what kind of monsters they must have been to make her accept such a tragic fact. Biting back on my bottom lip, I scanned the inner works of my mind to find something to respond with. "I'm sorry," is the only thing my shitty head could muster.

Seems such a stock response worked as she showed what looked to actually be a genuine smile, one that required closed eyes. Such a radiant expression had my heart pumping quite a bit. "I hope I'm not being rude for asking this, but why are you investigating this case?"

My eyes dropped to the wooden surface once that question invaded my ears. I took note of every crack and small mark left behind from moved desks and wondering feet as images of my friend flashed before me. Licking my lips, I finally gained the courage to answer. "I want to find those people and help them get back with their families" while that is a part of my goal, that is mostly bullshit. "That...and my best friend is one of the missing people."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that..." seems she shares in the same philosophy when calming others. "Can I ask which one is your friend?" she asked, looking down at the photos once more. Though reluctant, I pointed to the red head with drills for hair who was snaking on a baguette at the time, making her look really unappealing with the bits of chewed loaf in her mouth... Seeing used to make me laugh...

The girl bent down and picked up the picture. She took a decent amount of time to examine it. "...She's really pretty."

Seeing her smile, one that told me not to lose hope forced me to mimic such an expression. I don't know why, but something about this girl is really lifting my mood despite my predicament. "Yeah. You could say that about Teto," a soft chuckle left me. "I just hope she's okay."

Taking me by surprise. This blonde haired girl lifted my right hand off the table and cupped them around her own. My cheeks suddenly felt warm while her aqua eyes stared into my own, heart pounding faster. "Don't give up hope, Miku. I'm sure she's save and sound," her soothing voice and the way she massaged my hand seemed to wipe the worries away from me. A smile broke through my frown as her welcoming eyes made me believe in that hope she offered. "Say. I have an idea!" she yelled out.

Such a change in mood intrigued me. "Hm? What is it?"

"Since my parents may be the prime suspects, how about we go and investigate the house for clues? I'm staying with relatives now, so no one has been there for a while, maybe they returned to the scene of the crime and left something behind?"

"Say, that is a good idea!" my left hand gripped over hers. Ecstasy ran through my blood; the idea of finding my missing friend caused me to jump onto my feet. "Let's go now and see what we can find," I agreed with no thought and began packing my things.

 _ **Don't worry Tet's**_

 _ **I will find you**_

 **...**

Isolated away from the other houses; grass brown and unkempt; unnatural silence filled the air,not even the chirp of a single bird echoed.

That is the state of the area that surrounded this house.

The house itself a straight contrast to the bleak landscape that surrounded it; white paint seemed new with little scratches; structure seemed stable with little age, as if someone had been taking good care of the place.

Yet.

Instead of windows with pretty curtains that hid the contents that laid inside; aged wooden boards that are sloppily hammered into the rectangular spaces that are supposed to be reserved for the see-through glass.

Witnessing such a dreary bit of land and the lively house that not only contrasted everything around it, but itself as well caused my stomach to feel wry; chest rapid as the loud voice in my head demand me to turn back.

The temptation to turn back was strong, but the desire to save my friend overshadowed such a feeling. It's not until I felt my arm tightened and saw that it was the tiny blonde wrapped around it where I realised how selfish I was being.

Hearing her muffled cries as she dug her face into my shoulder convinced my selfish mind to yield. All I wanted was to keep her safe. "...I don't have a good feeling about being here," I said, rubbing my hand on her back. "Let's just turn back and let the police handle it."

Keeping my hand pressed against her soft back, I try to turn to leave. "No..." her voice cracked, squeezing her hand tight on mine. Littered with confusion, I look down to the fragile creature in my arm who focused on the dead grass below. "You can't leave just because I'm scared. What about your friend? She might be in there?"

Hearing her suggest such a crazy idea left me dumb founded. "I-I don't know," thoughts like this shouldn't be appropriate right now; but seeing that blonde hair wave in the cool wind made me want to run my fingers through them. "What if something happens while we're inside? I don't want you to get hurt."

"Don't worry about me," sniffing her nose. Rin looked to me, putting on a brave smile; water that sparkled with the sun still sliding down her almost flawless skin."I'll be alright. What's more important is finding your friend and stopping these kidnappings. No amount of fear should stop us."

So small. So frightened. So fragile.

Yet.

To still want to enter the house where her own parents snatched her brother away. I couldn't turn away from such bravery. No matter how loud the voice screamed inside. "Alright. We'll quickly check the house," I show her a determined expression and lift my finger up. "On one condition," she raised a brow, probably at my sudden shift in tone. "We stay close together at all times. I don't want either of us to be alone and left open for attack. Okay?"

She responded with a smile that seemed to shoot through my heart and made my throat feel funny. Admiring her for a second, my sights set on the house up a head. I take a deep breath and ready myself for what may come of this choice.

 _ **Let's go**_

 _ **...**_

Shaken hand gripped to the polished handle. I turn the knob and open the door. A loud creak engraved into my ears and made my heart skip several beats. My eyes squinted, the knowledge that such a nose could alert our presence to potential kidnappers caused my throat to shallow back the warm liquid in my mouth.

I stepped slowly inside with the tiny girl's hand in mine. Face scrunching up after experiencing a whiff of what smelled like rooting flesh, as if something died here recently. My mind jumped to a dead body, but such a thought is absurd. Properly just a dead rat or something.

Then again, as we walk further into the house, such a smell seems out-of-place given the well kept environment. Nothing here showed signs that this place is abandoned or showed any age to it. In fact, the place was unnaturally clean; barley a speck of dust littered the items along the shelves; the carpeted floor and furniture showed no stain, as if they were brand new; not even small marks littered the walls that comes from living in a house.

My lips quivered; breath became harder to control and my chest tightened as I took in this environment. Why in god's name is this place so perfect when the outside, windows, and even the door shows signs of neglect?

What the hell is going on?

"M-Miku..." I could feel the fringe of my brows shoot up after hearing Rin struggle to call out my name. My mouth fell slightly a gap when I looked over. Her face was completely pale; eyes looked about ready to pop out; hand gripped to her pumping chest as she struggled to keep her breathing in check.

She was hyperventilating.

"Rin!" I called to her, wrapping my hand around her back, lifting her head to get her to look at me and not focus on the obvious fear her figure was warning me about. Such a sight was torture to watch.

"I-I-Im s-sorry I-

I ordered her to stay quit. "Stay calm, Rin. Hold your breath and count to ten," she showed a quick nod at my suggestion. Really wish I had a paper bag to help her, but this will have to do for now. I look around and see a spotless couch in the den.

Making sure to keep a tight hold I help her along, each step slow as we pass a flight of stairs that lead to the upper floor. It seemed to take forever, but I managed to plant her on the couch. "How are you holding up, Rin?" I ask, kneeling to her level.

The blonde nodded as she held on to my hands, breaths seeming calm now. She stayed quit as she looked to the pure carpet, massaging her thumbs over the back of my palms. Feeling her soft, smooth hands against my dry skin felt wonderful, helping calm my own worried heart. "I'm sorry for freaking out there," she finally spoke up; voice low and croaky. "I tried to stay strong. I really did!" her sudden change in tone made me jump. I didn't think her body could hold such a powerful voice. "But seeing my house again, I just... I just can't help but think about my parents and what they did to my brother."

My shoulders hardened, hearing her voice become shaken and weak was the last straw for me. I was ready to leap up and wrap my arms around her frail body, telling her everything would be okay and demanding her to leave this house. I know I need to find Teto, but putting myself and this poor girl in harms way would accomplish nothing. We're not staying here any longer.

 _ **Something stopped me though**_

I tried to slip my hands away from hers, but her grip was tight enough to keep me from pulling away. It...It got to the point where she was hurting me. "Um, Rin. I don't want to sound like I'm whining, but you're hurting me," I shook my hands.

 _ **A little voice in my head told me something is up, but it's probably nothing**_

Despite my complant, the blonde didn't loosen her grip. In fact, she did something else that made my skin crawl. She started patting my hands; every stroke and every bump along the indents of my fingers made my stomach feel uneasy. "Hmm...Your hands...They are so...Perfect..."

My body froze after hearing those words. One second she was one the verge of tears, now, her speech was unnaturally calm; heavy breaths pushing out from her mouth. "Um? Rin? Are you feeling okay?"

 _ **The voice is getting louder**_

"Nobody understands my love," her calm tone didn't change when those strange words left her mouth. My brow raised, what the fuck is she talking about? "...People believe the heart and brain is the most important part of the body...I know the truth though...I know true power; true beauty is hidden in the human hand... The rest of the body just holds us back...So that's why..." the girl paused with her nonsense, leaving me confused. She finally raised her head and shared an expression that made my heart feel like it wanted to shut down.

A tooth filled smile with looming optics that seemed to hunger, but for wait I asked in my panic. It's not until she finished her sentence is where I finally grasped the full intent of her actions.

" _ **I'd be more than happy to free you"**_

 _ **I need to get out of here!**_

Giving her no chance to follow through with whatever sick scheme she held, I pull back and whack my head against hers. It hurt like a brick to the head, but that didn't concern me. I harmed her enough to escape her grip. I got up and readied myself to rush out the front door. That's when I discovered something horrible.

The door was closed.

"...I'm sorry, Miku..." my body jumped when I heard that horrid voice. I quickly turned back to keep my focus on this girl who is now to her feet, no way in hell would I give this psycho a chance to do anything to me. "I know you think you want to run...But I know that's not what you truly want..."

How dare she smile while she pretends to know what I want. "Get the fuck away from me you sick freak!" I finally notice that she's spinning a key in her hand. How the fuck did she lock that creaky door without me noticing?... Shit! That bitch must have faked her hyperventilation to distract me.

What really took my eye and caused my face to feel numb and my heart to race at antagonising speeds is the glistering sharp metal object in her other hand. Where was she hiding that? Was that hidden in the couch!?

This can't be real, what kind of fucked up nightmare did I step into?

"Come on Miku, don't be like that..." with each step she took toward me, I took an equal one back, keeping a good distance away as I try to form a plan of escape. I bumped into bits of furniture, not taking the risk of swaying away from the pair of crazed blue optics that lusted for my hands. "I can make you immortal...Preserve you so that beautiful part of you can live on forever and ever long after time has stopped..."

This girl...She's insane! "W-what the fuck makes you think cutting off my hands will make me immortal?" spit flew out my mouth as I lashed out at this psycho, hopping to keep her mind distracted.

"You need to ask?" such a wondering tone and raised brow made me believe she was truly confused over my lack of understanding; as if I'm supposed to understand that messed up mass of lump she calls a brain. "Our hands share much of the beauty of flowers... Neglect them and over time they become old; withered; and eventually die..." she focused on her own hand as she spoke. "But if you make sure to take care of them, give them the right nutritiousness then they can live for what seems like forever... Brimming with a beautiful shine that rivals the stars above."

With her distracted and quickly glancing behind to see I'm about to back into a wall. I ready myself, taking a deep breath as I clench my fists and harden my body.

 _ **It's now or never!**_

Taking charge, I rushed at the blonde and close lined her by the neck, forcing her to drop to the ground. Looking like she was knocked out, I took this chance to bend down and grab the key to the exit...No.

My salvation.

"AAAAAGGGGHHHH!"

That's when the consequences of my rashness punished me. Getting me to believe she was unconscious gave her the opportunity to plunge the knife straight into my leg. The unbearable feeling of the edged blade digging inside and scratching the bone forced me to topple over. Another scream left me once she pulled the tool back out, my own blood spilling onto the once pure carpet.

My body shook uncontrollably over the tormenting pain that travelled throughout, lips quivering as my eyes felt heavy as I contained the urge to cry.

"Why must you resist my offer with such hostility?" my eyes shoot back up once I heard the unnatural voice speak out to me. Turning around, I whence after witnessing that horrid smile and disgusting look once more. "Don't you realise how much value those pair of hands hold... How much beauty and power that the rest of our disgusting body takes for granted..." I held my breath after she started crawling closer to me. "Just let me do my work Miku...Let me preserve the perfect part of you for countless generations to see..."

Feeling her cold hand rub down my cheeks made me sick to my stomach. I held the need to lay and groan in writhing pain and took my chance. Once her head was in the right spot, I elbowed her right in the nose, causing a bit of blood to squirt out.

She stumbled back, making it impossible to fight for the key in my current state. My only hope is that maybe a window wasn't boarded in the top part of the house and jump out from there. It's a dumb sense of hope, but what choice do I have. I can't fight back like this.

Another yelp left me as I lifted to my feet, breaths erratic as the added pressure on my leg worsened the pain. The pain became more gruelling with each passing step, doubly so once I was forced to elevate it up each step of the staircase. My hand gripped tight on the smooth wooden railing to stop me from collapsing.

"Hands is what makes us humans the dominate spices... Without them... We wouldn't have been able to pick up the hammers that build our houses... Help lift the friend that has fallen over... Build the chairs that replace our worthless legs when they stop working...Hands are what makes us human."

She's still following me, spouting ridiculous nonsense as she slowly follows with the knife still in hand, I assume delaying her kill in a vain attempt to brainwash me into understanding her fucked up mentality. Her smile stayed engraved into her cheeks despite the broken nose I've inflicted.

"Out of all the hands I've gathered, Miku... None of them can compare to the perfection of yours... The texture...The softness...The beauty...The size...All perfect! None has ever and may never match such a perfect combination."

At the top of the stairs, I can see three rooms down the stretched hallway that seemed to go on forever. Two of them are closed with the third being wide open but the furthest away. It added more stress to my leg, but I dragged myself to the furthest room, blocking out the horrible pain that tempted me to pass out.

"I can stop the pain Miku...I can make it all go away and give you eternal life..."

Making it to the room, I slam the door behind and use the nearest object; a heavy draw; to barricade it and keep Rin from getting in. I jumped back when banging came from the other side. "AGH!" doing such a ridiculous action caused me to topple over from the pain.

Sitting on the floor, I listened to the bangs as they echoed out throughout the room; heavy breaths leaving me as I keep my vigilante eyes on the pounding door that acted no different to a rapid heartbeat. Chest slowing down for the most part and my mind feeling a bit more clear, I suddenly gagged after finally noticing that rotting smell has become more potent in here, making me want to vomit.

Taking my eyes off the door, I blocked out the pounding and the insane speech that followed and turned around to get a better note of my surroundings.

Like the rest of the house, this seemed like a normal room, not too different to my own to be honest. A normal small bed that sat against the wall; posters of various stars and celebrates littered about; a wardrobe that I assume held clothes and other trinkets that made a room feel cozy.

The only thing that destroyed such a scene is that smell of rot.

Before I could investigate, my head became dizzy, body feeling weak and sluggish. With my hand rested on my forehead, I look down and realise that the loss of blood from my leg was causing this reaction. Using the little strength I had, I crawled over to the bed and pulled down a thin blanket and tied it around the wound. It won't do anything to get back my strength, but it'll at least help stop the bleeding.

Done with that task, I sit back against the mattress to give myself a little rest. Fighting for my life and losing more blood than I like in a day really takes its toll. That second of peace was cut short once the corner of my eye drifted to what waited under the bed. One that caused horrible, buring liquid to shot up from my throat and splatter all over the floor.

"Oh my god!"

"...So you discovered them, huh?"

I-I couldn't believe the sight before me...I didn't want to believe it...

 _ **Two bodies...**_

Two adult bodies. One male and one female laid stiff under the dark confines of the bed. Both harboured blonde hair and missing one of their hands.

"Those two... Imperfect beings used the perfect parts of their body for such horrible acts...You now see why human hands are the only part of us that's worth saving and why the rest is just garbage?"

It wasn't until her speech where I understood who these two where and how wrong I have been up till now. It wasn't Rin's parents who kidnapped her brother and those missing people including Teto.

No.

These are her parents. Victims to the real kidnapper...No...Serial killer.

 _ **Kagamine Rin**_

Realising the true extent of the madness dwelled inside her, I hurried to my feet, pushing all the pain away and hobbed over to the orange curtain at the end of the room that I hope hid a window. Letting out heavy breaths; sweat streaming down my face. I grip tight on the soft fabric that stretched to the ground and discarded it to the side. Hoping my ticket to freedom was waiting on the other side.

I could feel my whole face sink into despair at the sight that befell me, even here...

The windows were boarded by tormenting brown.

"...If you still don't understand why hands are what makes us perfect...Then check the closet...That may change your mind..."

Shifting my view to the right where the wardrobe rests against the side wall. Staring at the stationary furniture caused my skin to crawl, already well aware what waited for me in there. I stood stiff, debating whether I should fill my curiosity and look inside. My curiosity soon won, the wining argument asking what I had to lose checking inside.

Trudging along with the overwhelming sense of fatigue slowing me down, I reach the wardrobe and raised my hands slowly, shaking as I gripped to the warm metal handles. I stay dormant, chest pounding and breaths uneasy; hesitation beating inside my head like I was about to open the gates of hell.

With one more breath I calm my mind, it didn't matter what happened, I needed to see what lied inside. Taking no more time, I finally open the doors.

It was then that my investigation was solved. I have found all the missing people. Yet they were already long gone.

Fallen mouth covered by my hand; that horrid smell invaded my nostrils once more almost forcing that horrid liquid to rush out again. Most of all, rush of tears slid down my cheeks as I stepped back, only stopping when the back of my legs hit the bed.

They are all here. Kaito, the math teacher; Meiko, my english teacher; the science teacher, Gakupo; the girl with the blonde pony tail, Neru; that foreign exchange student, Haku; a blonde boy who looked like Rin, that was most likely Len.

All the bodies piled on top of one and other treated as if they were mere garbage to be thrown away. All missing a singular hand from their bodies. Such a horrid sight, how can that girl even think of doing something so evil?

I didn't see one of the bodies at first, my mind prying she wasn't here. It wasn't until I peered over the pile where I saw one last body in the back... Hair red and drilled...My best friend.

 _ **Teto**_

Seeing her lay stiff; the energy that once coursed through her veins; the girl who'd always had a positive outlook on life and knew just what to do to cheer me up during dark days. That was all gone, selfishly taken away from this world leaving only the empty husk behind.

I couldn't take it any-more after seeing that heinous sight. My head pounded; tears pouring out; throat on fire as uncontrollable moans broke out of my mouth and echoed all round me.

"She's gone!"

My mind screamed.

"I'll never see her smiling face again!"

Images of her appeared in my mind. Memories of the past I wished I could jump through and leave this nightmare.

"I'm sorry..."

My voice turned soft as the images of not only her family, but also mine entered my head.

"I couldn't save her...I couldn't save anyone...I can't even save myself."

Suddenly, a quiet sigh slipped in-between my agony. "...Even after seeing them, you still weep over their useless corpses... Not surprising, just more evidence to show how perfect hands really are."

My moans now stopped, brows furrowed after being forced to listen to that disgusting voice preach to me her ideals. "...I'll see you pay for this you fucking monster!"

No.

This is not the time to cry. This is not the time for me to be scared.

This piece of shit has betrayed me; stabbed me in the leg; killed many innocent people...And had taken my best friend away from me. I'm not going to let her win!

Letting out a roar, I stand straight and proud. Turning to the planks that blocked my way to freedom, I run over with a new found spark. The pain in my leg seeming non-existent as I start pounding at the barricade.

"You can't keep running from your destiny... Nothing will stop me from showing your true beauty to the world."

Ignoring the monster, I focus my attack on the plaques of wood nailed to the wall. Hitting them long past the point my hands start dripping with blood. I then pull and pull with all my strength on the stubborn piece of wood. Then it happened.

A miracle.

I actually yanked one of the boards off the wall. A laugh escaped me, one of relief I hope as I gandered at the wood in my palms. That's when I realised that a tiny bit of the window could now be seen, giving me enough space to peep out and form a better plan of escape. Throwing away the useless plank, I take a peek at what looked like a backyard.

A gasp left me. Eyes growing wide at the hellish sight before me.

Planted along this withered garden was a sea of hands. Hands with figures that pointed to the sky like undead creatures raising from the earth. Yet, while the grass and plant life decayed around the area, the hands showed little signs of aging; how was she keeping them preserved?

My mind stopped lingering on that thought, screaming at my body to remove the rest of the boards after the sounds of the ponding door invaded my ears. I turn back and see the draw I placed is slowly being pushed forward meaning I had little time before she would come in.

One by one I pulled at each board until finally they were all off.

This is it!

I open the window, ready to leap out.

I can make it.

I can avenge Teto and everyone who died.

I will escape.

I will-

…

…

…

...Pointless... This alluring pain that rushed throughout my body...Tears of pure joy left as I dug the blade deeper into my wrist...Nothing was left in this empty world any more...

Perfect...The perfect hand now rested in the most beautiful spot in my garden...Under the tree where the light of the moon can cast down on you in the beautiful night... Soon I'll discard this disgusting body and join you in immortality... Figures interlocked and palms together.

 _ **...Hand In Hand...**_

* * *

 **HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE**

 **Sorry if this was a little graphic for my tastes, but I wanted to do something to celebrate the holidays as well have an excuse to experiment with a genre I'm not familiar with. Quite fun to experiment with a new genre.**

 **I'm sure most of you could tell, but I based the story on the song 'Fear Garden' which is a really good horror based songs and the first horror based one I experienced with the vocaloids. Give a listen and maybe get spooked!**

 **And yes... I had one of my otps kill the other by the end and I'm sorry. I really did not want to do that, I even thought of chickening out and having her kill someone else, but since this is a horror story so I needed to be disturbed myself in the process. So don't worry, I suffered along with the rest of you.**

 **Have a spooked filled day everyone! MUHAHAHAH!**


End file.
